Angel in the Snake
by Corwin Lestrange
Summary: This is going to be a series of short mini-stories about my character, Corwin. Rated T for future content and mild language. I suck at summaries, but please read!
1. Profile

**Basic Information:**

**Name:** Corwin Morganna Lestrange

**Age:** 15

**Birthday:** October 29, 1976

**Hair:** Long, Black, Wavy

**Eyes:** Dark Grey

* * *

><p><strong>Other information:<strong>

**Personality: **Corwin is withdrawn from most people. She thinks people expect her to be evil because of her mother. She keeps to herself and always does things that she feels is right, of course, they always are the wrong choices to make. Her best friend is a pygmy rattlesnake named Vylili.

**Mother:** Bellatrix Lestrange

**Father: **Unkown (for now)

**Biography: **At the age of five, Corwin was sent to live with her Aunt, Narcissa Malfoy, her Uncle Lucius, and her year old cousin Draco because her mother was sent to Azkaban. At the age of eleven, she received her letter to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin house.

* * *

><p>AU:

Okay, this is my character. I'll be posting little short stories about her and her adventures…or lack thereof… and you will be discovering who her father is along with her. So, keep reading! :D

-Corwin


	2. Analysis

Corwin glanced herself over twice before going downstairs to her Aunt's call. She sighed as she walked into the dining room where Narcissa was waiting for her.

"This came for you, dear." She said with a small grin, handing her the fifth Hogwarts letter.

"Great," Corwin said, unenthused.

"What did she get, mom?" Draco, her ten year old cousin asked.

"It's her Hogwarts letter, dear."

"I'll get mine next year, right?"

Narcissa nodded. "Yes, dear."

Corwin rolled her eyes. Her cousin always seemed to make every situation about him…even at the age of ten. Narcissa turned her head to look at Corwin. "We'll go to Diagon Alley to get your new supplies in a bit, okay?"

Corwin nodded and silently returned up to her bedroom to get dressed. Vylili slithered out of her cage and around Corwin's feet.

"Not now, Vylili, I have to get dressed." Corwin muttered to the snake. Vylili obeyed and returned to her cage as Corwin pulled out a simple black pencil skirt and a green polo shirt. She ran a hand through her hair and stared at herself again. She usually found herself staring at her own reflection, as if searching for any clue in herself leading to finding out who her father was. She had always wanted to know who her father was. She would ask her mother…if she would ever get out of Azkaban.

"Corwin, get ready to go, dear." Narcissa shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Corwin shook her head, hair going wild again, and threw on a pair of black ballet flats. She darted down the stairs, almost falling in the process and took her dark green tailored pea coat from Dobby.

"Okay," Corwin said softly, "Let's get this over with."

"You don't like shopping?" Narcissa asked with the fake smile she usually wore around Corwin.

Corwin shook her head in response. Narcissa shrugged and used the Floo Powder to travel to Diagon Alley. Corwin followed behind her aunt, ready to leave and be back at Hogwarts, where at least people left her alone.


	3. Milla

Corwin got onto the Hogwarts Express and found the very last cart on the train to hide in. She did _not _want to have anybody sitting with her. She simply wanted to get in a good nap during the train ride, maybe even get a little bit of reading. She dropped a bag on the floor next to her, and rested her head against the window, closing her eyes. She kept them closed until she felt someone staring at her.

She opened her eyes and instantly regretted it. In front of her, was a girl with short, choppy blonde hair and electric green eyes.

"Hi!" she said happily, a wide smile spreading across her lips. Corwin eyed the girl with caution.

"Hello," Corwin said, readjusting herself to go back to sleep.

"My name is Milla Syns. Who are you?"

Corwin snapped her eyes open and stared at the girl not knowing how to react. In the five years she had been riding on the train, nobody had ever talked to her…let alone sit in the same cart as her.

"I'm Corwin." She finally decided to say.

"Do you have a last name, Corwin?" Milla asked.

"Not that I want to tell you." Corwin said, resituating herself to go back to sleep.

"I'm so excited to go to Hogwarts." Milla said suddenly.

Corwin groaned and got to her feet. "Where are you going, Corwin?" she asked.

"I'm going to get something to eat." Corwin told her.

"Cool. Can you get me a Chocolate Frog? I'm feeling kind of hungry. Of course, I probably couldn't even _eat _a Chocolate Frog. Those things are really hard to catch. Have you ever gotten one?"  
>Corwin rolled her eyes. "Yes, I have. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to stretch my legs and get something to eat."<p>

"Okay, but don't forget my Chocolate Frog. I'll pay you back for it when you get back."

Corwin simply nodded before exiting the cart. She let out a small sigh of relief when she escaped the endless chatter of Milla. She stared down at her feet as she walked down the aisle of the train. She looked up suddenly when she walked into somebody.

"Watch it," She muttered sharply.

"Excuse me, Miss Lestrange. Forgive me for getting in your way."

A slight tint of red came to Corwin's pale cheeks as she realized who she had just walked into…Professor Snape. Of course, she wasn't scared of him, as most students at Hogwarts were…she was a Slytherin after all.

"Sorry, Professor." She said, genuinely meaning it.

"Just watch where you're walking next time, Miss Lestrange…and possibly, look before you speak."

"I was watching where I was going," she said, "I was walking away from my cart."

"Why would that be?"

"I'm escaping." She said with a grin.

Snape merely nodded and turned to walk away again. Corwin sighed and turned back around to go back to the cart with Milla.

"Where is the food?" Milla asked, popping her head up from the latest issue of the Daily Prophet.

"She didn't have any." Corwin lied, leaning back and closing her eyes, "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to take a nap on the rest of the way."

"School is still a ways away, are you sure you can sleep the whole time?"

Corwin was already asleep before she could answer the question.

Milla woke her up an hour before the train stopped. "I thought you'd want to change into your robes. You know they don't give us time to do that before dinner."

Corwin got up and went right to change into her robes, mostly just to get away from Milla…whom she hopped did not sit next to her ever again, for she did now know when to stop talking.

When she was all changed, Corwin headed back towards her cart, but bumped into Professor Snape again.

"That's twice, Miss Lestrange…I'm beginning to wonder if it truly is accident that you are bumping into me."

"It is, sir…believe me. If I intended to do you any sort of harm…I don't think I would make it quite so obvious." A mischievous smile played across her lips. She was always taunting Professor Snape this way. He had always been her favorite professor and she his favorite student.

"So, earlier…what were you escaping from?"

"Not a what…well…maybe she _is _a what. I can't be for certain just yet."

Snape simply stared at Corwin until she answered, "Her name is Milla. I'm not sure what year she is in or anything…it's surprising she hasn't told me yet."


End file.
